humanescapefandomcom-20200215-history
Races
This page will detail the various different races on HumanEscape. Current Races Humans are the versatile race. It can become any class, and levels up stats evenly. Human Stats are: Strength: (10) + 5 (per level) Dexterity: (10) + 5 (per level) Agility: (10) + 5 (per level) Mind Power: (10) + 5 (per level) Mind Concentration: (10) + 5 (per level) Health Points: (10) + 5 (per level) ---Super Humans receive: 1 extra Dexterity, 1 extra Agility and 1 extra Mind Concentration per level. Orcs are considered to be the best melee fighters, and are the best vampires. They're strength and HP are the highest among all races. Orc Stats as base: Strength: (20) + 9 (per level) Dexterity: (10) + 5 (per level) Agility: (5) + 5 (per level) Mind Power: (5) + 1 (per level) Mind Concentration: (1) + 1 (per level) Health Points: (19) + 9 (per level) ---Super Orc receive: 2 extra Health Points and 1 extra Strength per level. Dwarves make very good melee fighters. They can also make decent vampires. Dwarf Stats as base: Strength: (20) + 7 (per level) Dexterity: (19) + 8 (per level) Agility: (9) + 6 (per level) Mind Power: (1) + 1 (per level) Mind Concentration: (1) + 1 (per level) Health Points: (10) + 7 (per level) ---Super Dwarf receive: 2 extra Dexterity, and 1 extra Strength per level. Elves make for very good sorcerers. They can also make decent vampires. Elf Stats as base: Strength: (1) + 2 (per level) Dexterity: (15) + 2 (per level) Agility: (9) + 5 (per level) Mind Power: (10) + 8 (per level) Mind Concentration: (15) + 6 (per level) Health Points: (10) + 7 (per level) ---Super Elf receive: 1 extra Mind Power, 1 extra Mind Concentration and 1 extra Health Points per level. Dark Elves make for good melee fighters. I wouldn't recommend making them into sorcerers or vampires, however. Dark Elf Stats as base: Strength: (15) + 13 (per level) Dexterity: (10) + 6 (per level) Agility: (9) + 3 (per level) Mind Power: (4) + 3 (per level) Mind Concentration: (12) + 2 (per level) Health Points: (10) + 3 (per level) ---Super Dark Elf receive: 2 extra Dexterity, and 1 extra Health Points per level. Pixies are a pure sorcerer race. They make the best casters. Pixie Stats as base: Strength: (1) + 1 (per level) Dexterity: (1) + 1 (per level) Agility: (10) + 3 (per level) Mind Power: (20) + 10 (per level) Mind Concentration: (20) + 10 (per level) Health Points: (8) + 5 (per level) ---Super Pixie receive: 2 extra Mind Power, and 1 extra Mind Concentration per level. Classes Super Classes After you have obtained access to the Forbidden Temple, you can have the option to become a Super Race. The cost is 2,000 Souls, 10 billion gold and a Godly Barbaric Serenity Ring. Super Races grant extra stats every time you level up and have a 10% chance of reviving with 1 health when killed. The stat bonuses to each race becoming Super are listed above.